


First Date

by himemiyatorii



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyatorii/pseuds/himemiyatorii
Summary: Guy takes Priscilla on a date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS IN AUGUST 2016 pls no hurty,,, but really there aren't enough fics for my dumb het rarepair so I figured I'd upload some old writing! I hope you enjoy!

Guy couldn't contain his nerves.  
He had dressed in suit and tie, and brought a rose picked from his old friend Matthew's garden.  
Yet he buckled at the knees, and stifled a gulp as he saw a small brown car drive to the restaurant he waited so nervously at.  
A woman with short red hair stepped out, wearing a short, yet elegant green dress. A white shawl draped over her shoulders, complimenting her porcelain pale skin. She smiled warmly, and approached Guy, waving goodbye to the blonde haired man that held the wheel.  
He presented her the red rose, the thorns carefully removed.  
"Look... It, uh... It matches your hair," he added.  
Guy grinned sheepishly, and kissed her outstretched hand, trembling.  
"P-Priscilla... Let's... Um... Let's... begin..?"  
She chuckled politely and took his hand. "Of course."  
He lead her inside, careful not to drag his feet, despite how anxious he felt.  
His normally braided long green hair had been styled into a bun for the occasion, and he stood waiting for the pair to be seated. His hands were clammy, so he let go of Priscilla's, who then wiped her hands on a small handkerchief.  
Dammit, he thought.  
The redheaded girl cleared her throat. "I really appreciate you taking me here. It's such a nice place."  
Guy smiled nervously and nodded, having never felt more out of place in his life.  
The host led them to a table draped elegantly in a white tablecloth.  
Multiple utensils laid in an organized position on each side of the delicate white plate. Guy had no clue what to do.  
He took the cloth napkin that rested so elegantly on the plate, fumbling to unfold it and place it on his lap.  
He noticed Priscilla's eyes hovering on him, and grinned nervously.  
"Guy... Do you need any help?"  
He shook his head quickly. "N-nope. I'm all g-good..."  
She reached across the table to take his hand, prompting a glance from the boy.  
"Please don't feel uncomfortable here. I don't want you to be nervous around me," she said, eyes trying to hold the gaze of his.  
He glanced away, then quickly glanced back, brushing a stray strand of forest green hair away from his face.  
"I'm sorry... You're j-just... very pretty..."  
He blushed profusely, wishing there was a way to hide his face.  
She blushed as well, and smiled. "Thank you very much, Guy."  
Her smile drove him mad. He wanted to say something, something about how beautiful it was. Yet his mouth was suddenly dry and lacking, and all he could do was gulp.  
Is this what love was?  
Their moment was interrupted by a waiter placing fluted glasses of water on their table, clearing his throat.  
He muttered a few words about champagne, an offer to which both immediately refused.  
He waved them off, and left the table, leaving them with themselves yet again.  
Guy took a tentative sip from the glass, glad to refresh his cracking throat once more.  
Priscilla cleared her throat.   
"Do you not want to be here...?" she questioned, her delicate hands folded neatly on the table.  
Guy sat up from his slouch. "N-no..! It isn't t-that, I want to.... to be with you.... I think you're, uh... really... cu-"  
"Yes?" she spoke, after the brief silence that cut off his sentence.  
He trembled "Um... I meant... curious!"  
She sighed.  
He rested his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands, the small strand of hair untucking from behind his ear.  
She chuckled slightly and reached out to tuck the strand away again. He looked up, sweat glistening on his brow.  
"Guy, I know what you wanted to say. I'm sorry that I make you so nervous..."  
He waved his hands in denial "N-no... It isn't you. It's just..."  
She waited patiently for his response.  
He sighed, and said exactly what he wanted to say.  
"Priscilla... You're beautiful, and whenever I'm around you, I can't stop my heart from beating so quickly. I... I really like you a lot."  
She blushed, and smiled.  
"Guy... I love you. It sounds like you love me too. I certainly hope that's the case.  
He gently took her hand, trying to stop himself from biting on his nails.  
"I... I love you, Priscilla. I've never loved anyone else before, and I can't imagine myself doing so."   
His face flared after the confession, and soon after he felt a gentle kiss upon his cheek.  
"Thank you for telling me," she spoke, smiling.  
His heart fluttered, and Priscilla sat back down, smiling at him.  
Maybe it had turned out to be a good date, after all.


End file.
